shuang_astronomyfandomcom-20200214-history
IntelSoftware
Very Basic or Important * [http://www.nublado.org/ Cloudy and Associates] ** Cloudy is a spectral synthesis code designed to simulate conditions in interstellar matter under a broad range of conditions. ** [https://sites.google.com/site/cloudy3d/ Cloudy3D in IDL] (GFW unfriedly) General Data Display and Statistics * [http://www.star.bris.ac.uk/~mbt/topcat/ TOPCAT-Tool for OPerations on Catalogues And Tables] ** TOPCAT is an interactive graphical viewer and editor for tabular data. General Astrophysics UV/Optical/NIR/MIR/FIR Imaging * [http://www.astro.uni-bonn.de/~theli/ THELI] ** THELI is a publicly available package for the automated reduction of astronomical imaging data. ** See Erben et al. (2005) for more details. * [http://adcam.pha.jhu.edu/~coe/ColorPro/ ColorPro-PSF-corrected Aperture-Matched Photometry] ** automatically obtains robust colors across images of varied PSF. ** More details see [http://adcam.pha.jhu.edu/~coe/ColorPro/color/ Here ** See its application at the UDF * [http://adcam.pha.jhu.edu/~coe/SExSeg/ SExSeg] ** SExSeg is a new program that forces SExtractor to run using a pre-defined segmentation map (the definition of objects and their borders). The defined segments double as isophotal apertures. ** About How it works and its Performance * [http://www.slac.stanford.edu/~chihway/psfent/psfent/psfent.html PSFent-a new PSF interpolation method] ** We develop a new method, PSFent, for interpolating atmospheric PSF shape parameters, based on reconstructing underlying shape parameter maps with a multi-scale maximum entropy algorithm. Photometry for Extended Objects * [http://www.starlink.rl.ac.uk/star/docs/sun180.htx/sun180.html ESP-Extended Surface Photometry] ** Used to be part of the [http://starlink.jach.hawaii.edu/starlink Starlink project] Morphology Modelling and Decomposition * [http://users.obs.carnegiescience.edu/peng/work/galfit/galfit.html GALFIT 3.0] ** GALFIT is a data analysis algorithm that fits 2-D analytic functions to galaxies and point sources directly to digital images. ** See Peng et al. (2002) and Peng et al. (2010) for more details. * [https://www.astrosci.ca/users/GIM2D/ GIM2D-Galaxy IMage 2D] ** GIM2D is an IRAF/SPP package written to perform detailed bulge/disk decompositions of low signal-to-noise images of distant galaxies in a fully automated way. ** See Simard et al. (2002) for more details. * [http://www.nottingham.ac.uk/~ppzbh2/Boris_Website/MegaMorph.html MegaMorph-Measurement of Galaxy Morphology] ** The MegaMorph project is developing several novel approaches to aid the decomposition of galaxy images into their constituent physical components. MegaMorph is based on Galfit and Galapagos * [http://astro-staff.uibk.ac.at/~m.barden/GALAPAGOS/ GALAPAGOS-Galaxy Analysis over Large Areas: Parameter Assessment by GALFITting Objects from SExtractor] ** GALAPAGOS is an application to help automate the analysis of large astronomical imaging survey data sets. It simplifies the process of source detection, two-dimensional light-profile modelling and catalogue compilation. * [http://www-star.st-and.ac.uk/~lsk9/work.php SIGMA-Structural Investigation of Galaxies via Model Analysis] ** Structural analysis of galaxies in GAMA survey, based on SExtractor + PSFEX + GALFIT. Written in R language. ** See this WONDERFUL presentation by the author for more details * [http://www.sc.eso.org/~dgadotti/budda.html BUDDA-BUlge/Disk Decomposition Analysis] ** Budda is a Fortran code developed to perform a detailed structural analysis on galaxy images. ** Its Publications and a structural catalog of 1000 SDSS galaxies at z~0.05 ** A Python script for automatic fitting using BUDDA by Lee Kelvin * [http://meghnad.iucaa.ernet.in/~vvinuv/UsersManual/UsersManual.html PyMorph-Software for Automated Galaxy Morphological Parameter Estimation] ** For more details, see Vikram et al. 2012 for more details. Artificial Reshifit and Image Simulation * [http://www.mpia-hd.mpg.de/FERENGI/ FERENGI-Full and Efficient Redshifting of Ensembles of Nearby Galaxy Images] ** Apply the effects of redshift to a local galaxy image ** See Barden, Jahnke & Haubler (2008) for more details. Spectroscopic * [http://www.pa.msu.edu/astro/software/emili/ EMILI] ** EMILI is an automated code, designed to assist in the identification of weak emission lines seen in high resolution and signal-to-noise spectra of emission-line regions, such as planetary nebulae and H II regions. ** see Sharpee, B., Williams, R., Baldwin, J.A., & P.A.M. van Hoof, 2003, ApJS (astro-ph/0307053) * [http://star-www.dur.ac.uk/~pdraper/splat/index.html SPLAT-Spectral Analysis Tool] ** SPLAT is a graphical tool for displaying, comparing, modifying and analysing astronomical spectra stored in NDF, FITS and TEXT files as well as the new NDX format. SPLAT is now part of the STARJAVA collection. ** [http://star-www.dur.ac.uk/~pdraper/splat/splat-vo/splat-vo.html Starlink SPLAT-VO] * [http://specpro.caltech.edu/ SpecPro-An IDL Program for Viewing and Analyzing Astronomical Spectra] ** SpecPro is an interactive program for viewing and analyzing spectra, particulary in the context of modern imaging surveys. In addition to displaying the 1D and 2D spectrum, SpecPro can simultaneously display available stamp images as well as the spectral energy distribution of a source. ** See [http://adsabs.harvard.edu/abs/2011PASP..123..638M Masters & Capak 2011, PASP] ** Example Figure * [http://fuse.pha.jhu.edu/analysis/sw/ FUSE IDL Utilities tape archive] ** For the reading and display of FUSE images and spectra * [http://hea-www.harvard.edu/PINTofALE/ PINTofALE-Package for Interactive Analysis of Line Emission] ** PINTofALE was originally developed to analyze spectroscopic data from optically-thin coronal plasmas, though much of the software is sufficiently general to be of use in a much wider range of astrophysical data analyses. * [http://www.sron.nl/divisions/hea/spex/ SPEC-SPEctral X-ray and UV modeling, analysis and fitting] ** SPEX is a software package developed at SRON for the analysis and interpretation of cosmic X-ray spectra. * [http://ifs.wikidot.com/pan PAN-spectral line fitting] ** PAN (Peak ANalysis) is an IDL-based general-purpose curve-fitting utility with a graphical user interface. It uses the [[Levenberg-Marquardt least-squares minimisation]]] technique to fit a model to the data. * [http://www.stsci.edu/institute/software_hardware/specview Specview by STScI] ** Specview is a tool for 1-D spectral visualization and analysis of astronomical spectrograms. It is written in Java thus can be run anywhere Java is supported. * [http://tir.astro.utoledo.edu/jdsmith/research/pahfit.php PAHFit] ** An IDL tool for decomposing Spitzer IRS spectra of PAH emission sources, with a special emphasis on the careful recovery of ambiguous silicate absorption, and weak, blended dust emission features. Stellar Population and/or Kinematics * [http://star-www.herts.ac.uk/~sarzi/PaperV_nutshell/PaperV_nutshell.html GANDALF-Gas AND Absorption Line Fitting] ** Author: Marc Sarzi ** Example Figure * [http://astro.u-strasbg.fr/~ocvirk/indexsteckmap.html STECKMAP] ** Author: Pierre Ocvirk ** This package is a powerful toolkit for whoever wishes to interpret the stellar absorption features of integrated light spectra of stellar populations. Written in [http://www.maumae.net/yorick/doc/index.php Yorick] Radio Astronomy * [http://home.strw.leidenuniv.nl/~moldata/radex.html RADEX-A computer program for performing statistical equilibrium calculations] ** A statistical equilibrium radiative transfer code, RADEX, is made available for public use as part of the Leiden Atomic and Molecular Database (LAMDA). RADEX is a one-dimensional non-LTE radiative transfer code, that uses the escape probability formulation assuming an isothermal and homogeneous medium without large-scale velocity fields. RADEX is comparable to the LVG method and provides a useful tool in rapidly analyzing a large set of observational data providing constraints on physical conditions, such as density and kinetic temperature. High Energy Astrophysics * [http://adlibitum.oats.inaf.it/sxcs/EXSdetect.html EXSdetect: Extended X-ray Source Detection] ** See Liu et al. 2012 for more details Time Series * [http://www.univie.ac.at/tops/Period04/ Period04] ** Period04 is a computer program especially dedicated to the statistical analysis of large astronomical time series containing gaps. The program offers tools to extract the individual frequencies from the multiperiodic content of time series and provides a flexible interface to perform multiple-frequency fits. Extragalactic Related Photometric Redshift * [http://www.its.caltech.edu/~coe/BPZ/ BPZ-Bayesian Photometric Redshifts] ** Also see Here ** For details of the algorithm, see Benitez (2000) ** For examples: See Dan Coe's Webpage * [http://www.cfht.hawaii.edu/~arnouts/LEPHARE/lephare.html Le PHARE-Photometric Analysis for Redshift Estimate] ** Le PHARE is a set of fortran commands to compute photometric redshifts and to perform SED fitting. The last version includes new features with FIR fitting and a more complete treatment of physical parameters and uncertainties based on PEGASE and Bruzual & Charlot population synthesis models Cosmology * [http://www.astro.ethz.ch/refregier/research/Software/cosmohammer CosmoHammer: Cosmological parameter estimation with the MCMC Hammer] ** a Python framework called CosmoHammer for the estimation of cosmological parameters. * [http://www2.iap.fr/users/kilbinge/CosmoPMC/ CosmoPMC-Cosmology sampling with Population Monte Carlo (PMC)] ** CosmoPMC is a Monte-Carlo sampling method to explore the likelihood of various cosmological probes. ** The sampling engine is implemented with the package pmclib. It is called [http://arxiv.org/pdf/cond-mat/0008226.pdf Population MonteCarlo (PMC)], which is a novel technique to sample from the posterior (Cappé et al. 2008) ** See its application at Wraith et al. (2009) and Kilbinger et al. (2010) * [http://www2.iap.fr/users/kilbinge/athena/ ATHENA-Tree code for second-order correlation functions] ** ATHENA is a 2d-tree code that estimates second-order correlation functions from input galaxy catalogues. These include shear-shear correlations (cosmic shear), position-shear (galaxy-galaxy lensing) and position-position (spatial angular correlation). * [http://www.physics.ucdavis.edu/DETFast/ DETFast] ** The purpose of the DETFast applet is to provide a quick and easy means of testing parameter constraints across a wide variety of experiments. Toward this end, we have implemented a simple Gaussian approximation to the simulated data sets chosen in the DETF collaboration. Lensing Analysis * [http://www2.iap.fr/users/kilbinge/nicaea/ NICAEA-NumerIcal Cosmology And lEnsing cAlculations] ** NICAEA provides numerical routines to calculate cosmology and weak-lensing quantities and functions from theoretical models of the large-scale structure. ** About Fitting formulae of the reduced-shear power spectrum for weak lensing * [http://www.its.caltech.edu/~coe/LensPerfect/ LensPerfect] ** Gravitational Lens Massmap Reconstruction Yielding Exact Reproduction of All Multiple Images ** LensPerfect is a new approach to the massmap reconstruction of strong gravitational lenses. ** See Coe et al. (2008) for details. * [http://slowe.github.com/LensToy/ Lenstoy-A Gravitational Lens Simulator in Javascript/HTML5] ** LensToy is our attempt to create a gravitational lens modeller using Javascript * [http://www.ephysics.org/mowgli/ MOWGLI-Manually Operated Widget for Gravitational Lens Identification] * [http://www.slac.stanford.edu/~pjm/lensent/version2/index.html LensEnt Version 2] ** A maximum-entropy method for reconstructing the projected mass distribution of gravitational lenses ** See introduction on the Version 1 webpage. Stellar Related * [http://www.astro.princeton.edu/~jhartman/vartools.html The VARTOOLS Light Curve Analysis Program] ** The VARTOOLS program is a command line utility that provides tools for calculating variability/periodicity statistics of light curves as well as tools for modifying light curves. Stellar Evolution Code * [http://chandra.as.arizona.edu/~dave/tycho-intro.html TYCHO-A Stellar Evolution code for the 21st Century] ** It is a general, one dimensional (spherically symmetric) stellar evolution code, designed for hydrostatic and hydrodynamic stages (including mass loss, accretion, pulsations and explosions, using state of the art procedures and microphysics. Mixing and convection algorithms are being based on 3D time-dependent simulations Simulation Related * [http://enzo-project.org/ The Enzo Project] ** Enzo is a community-developed adaptive mesh refinement simulation code, designed for rich, multi-physics hydrodynamic astrophysical calculations. * [http://yt-project.org/ The yt Project] ** Detailed data analysis and visualizations, written by working astrophysicists and designed for pragmatic analysis needs. * [http://flash.uchicago.edu/site/flashcode/ FLASH] ** The FLASH code, currently in its 4th version, is a publicly available high performance application code which has evolved into a modular, extensible software system from a collection of unconnected legacy codes. * [https://ccse.lbl.gov/Research/MAESTRO/index.html MASTRO-Low Mach Number Astrophysics] ** As part of the SciDAC Computational Astrophysics Consortium we have developed a new low Mach number hydrodynamics code, MAESTRO, that includes stellar equations of state and nuclear reaction networks. Exoplanet Related * [http://ifa.hawaii.edu/users/zgazak/IfA/TAP.html TAP-Transit Analysis Package] ** The Transit Analysis Package (TAP) software utilizes Markov Chain Monte Carlo (MCMC) techniques to fit transit light curves using the Mandel & Agol (2002) model. ** See the instruction Here and the example video Here * [http://keplergo.arc.nasa.gov/PyKE.shtml PyKE] ** PyKE is a python-based PyRAF package. PyKE was developed to provide alternative data reduction, tun-able to the user's specific science goals. The main purposes of these tasks are to i) re-extract light curves from manually-chosen pixel apertures and ii) cotrend and/or detrend the data in order to reduce or remove systematic noise structure using methods tun-able to user and target-specific requirements. * [http://keplergo.arc.nasa.gov/ContributedSoftwareKeplerFFI.shtml KeplerFFI] ** KeplerFFI serves two purposes. The first permits display of the field-of-view around a user-provided target within a specified FFI. The second purpose for KeplerFFI is to allow users to construct a custom pixel mask for sources, e.g., those that are extended or saturated. Python Based Basics * [http://pyvideo.org/ PyVideo.org] ** Online talks about Python. Here is a list of talks related to astronomy General * [http://home.gna.org/veusz/ Veusz-A Scientific Plotting Package] ** Veusz is a GUI scientific plotting and graphing package. It is designed to produce publication-ready Postscript or PDF output. ** See manual here * [http://glue-viz.readthedocs.org/en/latest/index.html Glue-Multidiemnsional Data Exploration] ** Glue is a Python library to explore relationships within and among related datasets. * [http://astroml.github.com/index.html AstroML-Machine Learning and Data Mining for Astronomy] (VERY NICE!!!) ** AstroML is a Python module for machine learning and data mining built on numpy, scipy, scikit-learn, and matplotlib ** The goal of astroML is to provide a community repository for fast Python implementations of common tools and routines used for statistical data analysis in astronomy and astrophysics, to provide a uniform and easy-to-use interface to freely available astronomical datasets. * [http://www.scipy.org/F2py F2PY - Fortran to Python interface generator] * [http://mpi4py.scipy.org/ MPI for Python] * [http://www.its.caltech.edu/~coe/Fisher/ Fisher.py] ** About Fisher Matrices Basics, see arXiv:0906.4123 * [http://adlibitum.oats.inaf.it/sxcs/Files/sweepline.py Sweep line Voronoi construction algorithm] by Teng Liu (USTC) Maintained by Individuals ' USED WITH GREAT CAUTIONS !!!! NO PROMISE THEY ARE RELIABLE OR EVEN CORRECT' * [https://bitbucket.org/nhmc/pyserpens/src Python Codes by Neil Crighton] ** Spectral analysis related; general plotting * [https://code.google.com/p/agpy/ Python Codes by Adam Ginsburg] ** The author also created codes for IRAF and IDL ** Read data; Black(grey)body functions; Spectral fitting; FFT; Image analysis * [https://github.com/dfm Python Codes by Dan Foreman-Mackey] ** [https://github.com/dfm/casjobs CasJobs-An interface to CasJobs for Humans] ** [https://github.com/dfm/Star-Field StarField-Synthetic Star Field Generator] ** [http://daft-pgm.org/ DAFT-Beautifully Rendered Probabilistic Graphical Models] ** [https://github.com/dfm/acor Acor-Estimate the autocorrelation time of time-series data very quickly] ** [https://github.com/dfm/emcee Emcee-The Python ensemble sampling toolkit for affine-invariant MCMC] *** Very Useful, also see Here, also see their paper Here ** [https://github.com/dfm/triangle.py Triangle.py-Make a corner plot of samples] ** [https://github.com/dfm/DNest3 DNest3-Diffusive Nested Sampling] ** [https://github.com/dfm/MarkovPy MarkovPy-Python implementation of Markov chain Monte Carlo parameter estimation] * [https://github.com/cosmonaut Python Codes by Nicholas Nell] ** PyCMPFIT; Python-Coaddx1d; Python-Casjobs, et al. * [http://www.mpia-hd.mpg.de/homes/ianc/python/ Python Codes by Ian Crossfield] ** About IR data analysis; aperture and PSF photometry, image manipulation, et. al. * [https://github.com/drphilmarshall Codes by Phil Marshall] ** [https://github.com/drphilmarshall/HumVI HumVI]-Color composite image creation following the Lupton et al (2004) algorithm. ** [https://github.com/drphilmarshall/pappy Pappy]-Probability distribution Amplification and Plotting in Python ** Useful scripts for astronomy, text and image processing, life etc * [https://github.com/jobovy Python Codes by Jo Bovy] ** [https://github.com/jobovy/galpy galpy]: Galactic Dynamics in python *** Documentation is Here ** [https://github.com/jobovy/isodist isodist]: spectro-photometric distances to stars IDL Based General Maintained by Individuals ' USED WITH GREAT CAUTIONS !!!! NO PROMISE THEY ARE RELIABLE OR EVEN CORRECT' * [http://www.physics.wisc.edu/~craigm/idl/idl.html IDL Codes by Craig Markwardt] ** VERY IMPORTANT': Especially for the [http://www.physics.wisc.edu/~craigm/idl/fitting.html''MPFIT'] library. And there is a well-written tutorial for '''MPFIT'. ** And many more others including library for plotting, for arrays, for mathematics. * [http://code.google.com/p/idl-moustakas/ IDL Codes by John Moustakas] ** impro- contains an assortment of routines written in IDL for reducing and analyzing multiwavelength imaging and spectroscopy that may prove useful to other astronomers, especially observers. The repository includes iSEDfit, a fully developed Bayesian spectral energy distribution fitting code, and routines for inferring the physical conditions (metallicity, temperature, dust content, etc.) in star-forming regions based on their optical emission-line strengths, among many other self-contained pieces of code. *** For more details, see John's IDL page and the Documents ** [http://code.google.com/p/red-idl-cosmology/ RED]-is a set of routines written in IDL for performing cosmological calculations based on David Hogg's extraordinarily useful astro-ph article. There are two main programs: the driver routine 'RED.PRO' and the file 'COSMOLOGY_ROUTINES.PRO' which contains all the cosmological functions. * [http://tir.astro.utoledo.edu/jdsmith/code/idl.php IDL Codes by John Smith] ** Useful codes of dealing with multi-dimension array: match, slice, bin, sort * [http://mingus.as.arizona.edu/~bjw/software/ IDL Codes by Benjamin Weiner] ** LSTSQ and MLSFIT: fitting lines to data using least squares and intrinsic scatter Even More Basic (Yet IMPORTANT) Astronomy * [http://www.pst.stsci.edu/moss/percy_main.shtml Percy] ** Percy is an interactive computer program which provides ephemeris and geometrical event information about solar system objects. These objects include the Sun, major planets and their natural satellites, comets, and asteroids.